


What’s wrong?

by ppcooky



Series: Big one Little one [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cock Warming, Little, M/M, Pee, Power Dynamics, Urination, Watersports, big - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppcooky/pseuds/ppcooky
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Big one Little one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068845
Kudos: 21





	What’s wrong?

He couldn’t help it. It tingles. It burns. 

The little one thrashed about, kicking his legs out. 

It tingles more. He burns. 

The big one held on tight, his hands big and warm. Just how his little one liked it.

But not tonight. 

Tonight, he cried and screamed. His little hips twitching with the need for something. When the big one would ask, the little one just cries. 

He didn’t understand.

His big cock was pushed nice and snug in his little one. Something they always do. Something the little one loves. 

But he was crying tonight. His large eyes clouded with tears. The big one wipes them away as they fall. Each hiccup earned another sweet kiss from his big one. 

The big ones legs bounce in rhythm. His large body closed around his little one as they sway. The little one starts to calm down. His cries and hiccups quiet down. The big one combs his long fingers through the little one’s hair, his kisses still warm and frequent. 

The little one feels him pause and inhale. The big one was gonna ask - a question he asks a lot. 

What’s wrong little one? 

He didn’t wanna hear it. Especially from his big one. He shakes his head quickly. His legs bounce quickly.

The little one feels the large cock twitch violently inside him. The little one clenches his entire body as hard as he can. 

Oh. The big one understands. 

The little one kisses his chest as his big one finally pees inside him, the fluid spurting harshly, Wetting and finally filling his little one.


End file.
